Forever with Lord Sesshomaru pt 2
by Tazflyer
Summary: due to requests. i have continued this little story.
1. The Night before

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I remember that one of you had wished that the story was a 2-shot. Well ask and ye shall receive but this will be a 2-fer. Featuring lemony goodness, but first some beautiful wedding fluff. Not to mention a nod towards ro-iro38's story Species Milady?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me if it were I'd be insanely rich and would share the wealth with my closest friends.

Forever with Lord Sesshomaru pt 2.

The night before

It has been a few months since Rin had left Keade's village and was marked by Sesshomaru. The palace has been all a buzz with wedding plans and building gardens for Rin to explore but be safe at the same time. Word has spread throughout the land that Sesshomaru, The most feared lord of the west and the most hateful of humans has chosen a human to be his wife. There were also some rumors that she was expecting. However the gift that Sesshomaru's mother gave had not taken affect yet and wouldn't until the night of her 18th birthday which was the day of the wedding that was tomorrow. Rin has been very happy as her wedding got closer, guests were confirmed, Miroku was the go between and her wedding Kimono was ready however she was becoming increasingly worried about her husband to be. As of late she had been hearing howling noises from the woods near by and he seems more agitated, poor Jaken has been on the receiving end of most of his fury. He almost took his aggression out on Rin one day as she came up behind him and tried to embrace him.

_"What has been going on with my lord as of late?"_

_"Pre-wedding jitters maybe?"_ said Jaken

_"Master Jaken please, we've seen him in many battle situations and he not once lose his temper. You have taken many beatings at his hand."_

_"Don't be silly milady, sometimes I say or do things that anger him."_

_That maybe true but sometimes you don't say or do anything and he attacks you. He nearly went after me when I tried to embrace him."_

Jaken did not have an answer for her, as long as he's been traveling with his lord he had never seen Sesshomaru so aggressive before now.

Just then Kiyonei the lead maid came into the room to announce Sesshomaru's mother had arrived.

_"The demon mother, maybe she will have the answers that I seek."_

She met up with her out in the court yard. During their stroll she told her of what's been happing to Sesshomaru.

_"I see, it appears that his inner demon has been trying to posses him."_

_"His inner demon?"_

_"It happens to all male demons when they've chosen a mate and to wed. They get this uncontrollable urge to mate and sometimes the urges are too strong and they end up taking the life of their intended during intercourse."_

_"What if they fight the urge?"_

_"They go through intense pain, for dog demons it's excruciating."_

_'My lord is in so much pain' "Why didn't he tell me and I would of…."_

_"Because he didn't want to frighten you, also his inner demon would of killed you. You are not yet strong enough also the necklace I gave you will not have protected you before."_

Rin looked down at her necklace, it had a dim glow that wasn't there before.

_"This will protect me?"_

_"Yes it will reach full power tomorrow the day of your 18th year and your wedding day."_

_"What will this do?"_

_"It will sooth the inner demon that resides in my son and will protect you during intercourse."_

She walks up to Rin and embraces her. _"Do not worry about my son for tomorrow will be a day of bliss and happiness."_

Later that night

Rin was in her room but she was not asleep. She was thinking about the conversation that she has with Sesshomaru's mother earlier.

She turns over in her bed a worried expression graces her face.

_'My dear lord is in such pain and didn't know'_

Out of no where a intense howling permeated from outside. Rin leaps up out of bed and runs to the panel doors that lead outside she peeks open the doors and sees a ghostly demon dog figure bounding across the field and into the forest.

_'Lord Sesshomaru hang on for a little longer, I'll take away all of your pain.'_ she thinks to herself as she closes the door and returns to bed, soon enough she was asleep. Hours later a exhausted and wounded Sesshomaru enters the palace with Jaken to greet him.

_"Milord you are badly wonded, I prepare the healing tub immediately."_

Sesshomaru sat whle the waters filled the room with steam his body violently shook, his eyes pin pointed and red, a snarl plastered on his face. Jaken returned shortly and bowed. "The bath is ready milord."

Sesshomaru gets up and walks into the room shedding his blood stained clothes and armor. He enters the tub completely submerging in the heated waters. Surfacing the scars the were on his face had vanished, his silver hair slicked back, eyes were a smoldering gold once again. He let out a deep sigh as he settled into the bath letting the healing waters work on him.

_"Forgive my intrusion, but your mother had arrived earlier. I believe she has told Rin of what is happening to you."_

_"I thought she would. Rin is naturally kind hearted and would have questions after I nearly took her the other day when she embraced me."_

[Flashback]

Sesshomaru was standing on the porch looking over the land or so it seemed. Rin came outside wearing a simple pink kimono with her hair done up in a ponytail smiling at him she sneaks up behind him and slides her arms around his waist as she enclosed her arms around him his hand grasps her hand tightly and whips her around to face him. His eyes were in a way that it look like he was transforming. His grip tightened around her arm as she gasped in pain.

_"Milord"_

He roughly backs her into the wall as fear filled her eyes as a feral growl came from him.

_"Milord, please"_ she begged

_"Lord Sesshomaru, you are hurting her. Stop it now."_ shouted Kiyonei

He had reverted back to himself to see that he had her pinned against the wall, fear etched on her face. Sesshomaru released her arm and backed away Kiyonei ran to her side and helped her to her feet. Sesshomaru walked away and into the forest not to return for two nights.

[End Flashback]

_"That day I saw fear in her eyes, fear that I put there. Never again will I ever put that fear into her."_

_"The wedding is tomorrow milord. I certain that things will be better then."_

_"Where is rin?"_

_"She is asleep milord"_

Sesshomaru gets out of the tub wrapping a robe around him he silently walks down the hallway towards is brides room. He enters and scans the semi dark room. The room was illuminated slightly because of the porch door being open a crack letting the moonlight spill in. There in the bed fast asleep is his mate covered only revealing peaks of her skin making him discover an interesting thing about her….. She sleeps in the nude.

A smile touches his face as he leans over and kisses her, hr necklace glowing brighter._ "Until tomorrow my love."_ he stands up and leaves the room to retire for the night.

A/N: damn it took me all day to type that. Normally it takes me less time. I guess it's the heat of the day. Until later.


	2. The wedding

Well a decent response so far so let me just wrap this up.

Disclaimer: same thing I stated in last chapter.

The Wedding

The next morning everything was in a tizzy the maids were all over the place getting everything ready. The flowers were picked from the fields and put on display the guest were starting to arrive including Inuyasha and Kagome.

"_I honestly thought hell would freeze over before I see the day that my older brother gets married."_

"_Inuyasha don't do anything to start trouble." _

"_What? I'm just saying, it wasn't like our wedding when Koga started trouble and I ended up getting sat for it."_

"_Well both of you learned something… never mess with a bride on her wedding day."_

"_I though you as a bride was scary but you giving birth was scarier"_

"_SIT"_

[Inuyasha body slams]

"_I see some things don't change" _said Sesshomaru walking up _"Getting your morning helping of dirt little brother."_

"_You're a laugh riot Sesshomaru."_

"_Kagome, how's my future nephew or niece."_

"_Ugh, taking after her father in the feisty department. Been kicking me for the past few days._

_"That is merely a sign that the child will be healthy." _said Kiyonei walking up to the group

"_I would like for you to meet Kiyonei, she is the keeper of the house."_

"_And have known him since he was still waddling around wearing only a furry tail and a smile."_

Sesshomaru's cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink from the brief trip down memory lane.

"_Thank you Kiyonei" _

"_My Pleasure, besides you need to get ready the wedding is less than 2 hrs from now."_

Sesshomaru excuses himself to his bedroom so he can prepare for the ceremony. Rin on the other hand was nearly ready as she was dressed in a beautiful white Kimono with blue flower boarders on the collar and obi, a sheer white over coat that had the same borders on the bellowing sleeves (Thank you pintrest), half of her hair was pulled up into a folded bun while the rest of her hair was loose with matching pins. Her makeup was light with red on her lips to enhance her beauty. Rin gets up and looks at herself in the mirror and smiles as what she sees.

"_Sesshomaru may be a demon of few words but he will be speechless when he sees you."_

"_Thank you Kiyonei, I'm very nervous. Not for the wedding but for tonight."_

"_That necklace will protect you, you will be fine."_

2 hours later

All the guest have gathered in the main hall as Miroku took his place as the go between. Sesshomaru then came out and walked past everyone and took his place on the left side of Miroku kneeling on the cushion. Then the moment arrived Rin was escorted in by Kiyonei everyone gasped when they saw her and whispered amongst themselves of how beautiful she was even Sesshomaru had to take notice as his eyes grew soft at the vision before him. She walked up and knelt on the right side of Miroku. Once everyone was settled the ceremony began. When it came to the vows both had made their own and were very beautiful.

"_I traveled these lands for what seemed like an endless fog of existence, seeking my own personal power and glory. To exceed my father and create an empire that would rival any. Until the day I met you. You approached me with no fear, offered me food and water. In using the Tenseiga, I thought it mere curiosity that drove me but now I see that it was love. You changed something deep within me and for that I pledge my life and my heart to you until death." _

"_When I first opened my eyes, I thought that you were an angel that has come to take me to join my family. As the days past I relized that you had given me a second chance. For reasons unknown you allowed me to follow you and master Jaken, my first night in Lady Keade's village I swore my heart to you and prayed that you would return. Today my prayers have been answered as I now join you, stand by your side forever."_

Miroku had blessed them both and pronounced them married. During the reception many well wishes and congratulations were given and the blessings of many healthy children. Slowly the guest started leaving as Sesshomaru and Rin danced together and said good bye to their guests. Rin and Sesshomaru retired to their room as Kiyonei took on the task of helping the maids clean and see off the final guest.

In their room Rin had slipped out of the wedding dress and into a thin red silk Kimono embroidered with gold and her hair was loose. Sesshomaru was in a simple tawny colored robe also made of silk, he turned to her as she stepped out of the bathroom with love in her eyes and the necklace glowing brightly.

_"Beautiful"_ was all that he could say as she walked up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close taking in her scent, familiar but new at the same. His hands started to explore her near naked body memorizing every curve, every dip as his lips connected with hers gentle at first but growing in passion as he slips his tongue pass her lips. Squeaking with surprise at first then following his lead soon growing a bit bold as she wrestles for control. They break apart for air as she leans against him her knees growing weak. Sesshomaru unties the belt around her Kimono and slips it off her shoulders to reveal her milky white breast then slowly starts kissing her neck. His kisses felt like fire against her naked skin as she felt her nipples stiffening with each kiss. Finally he reached her breast and with his tongue started tracing around her nipples before sucking on them. She gasps in pleasure as she wraps her arms around him arcing her back a little. His hand traveled down to her other breast and started massaging it, feathering it with his fingers. Rin never felt such a sensation course through her body and was feeling moisture coming from her core and starting to dribble down. The new scent caught Sesshomaru's attention, he releases her breast and trails his tongue down her stomach all the while slipping the kimono completely off. As it falls to the floor he reaches her core, her aroused scent was intoxicating. Touching her nub with his hot tongue sent electricity trough her, she fell back but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her fall supporting her lower back with his arms he continued with his assault on her core. Panting heavily she lost herself to the passion as her stomach was tightening and more of her juices flowed. She rights herself and her hands accidently brush his ears causing Sesshomaru to stop and shudder with pleasure himself given Rin the chance to collapse to her knees and recover from the intense pleasure.

She reached up to his ears and touched them again. A half growl half groan escaped his lips before he can stop himself. Finding that she now has him it's time for some payback. While caressing his ears she starts tracing his body with her tongue, her hands removing his robe nipping at his nipples then traveling lower until she reaches his manhood. One of her hands starts tracing it's length as she releases his ear and starts licking it. Sesshomaru's groans come quicker as she releases it from her hand and slides it into her mouth, surprising herself that she could take the whole thing in. As her menstruations continue he throws his head back and his eyes roll as she combines her tongue with the slight grazing of her teeth before he became undone his hand finds her core and starts playing with her nub. Rin's mouth lets go of his Manhood and as she gasps at the sudden attack. His fingers find their way inside as Rin collapses to the floor and starts moaning in pure ecstasy as his fingers wiggle within her. He felt her walls close around her fingers as she climaxes and more of her intoxicating fluids escape her. Panting she reaches for Sesshomaru and wraps her arms around him as he lifts her and positions her over his manhood. As he lowers her, Rin's core slowly incases him inside of her until he reaches her barrier, knowing this will cause her pain he licks at her neck where he marked her before and whispers in her ear. _"I will mark you again to distract you from the pain."_

With his first thrust he breaks the barrier at the same time he bites down on her shoulder. Her gasp of pain was strangling to him as he held her close till her walls relaxed and grew accustomed to his size. He releases her neck and starts lapping up the blood. Soon he starts moving in and out of her, a sensation that was new to them both as the thrust started coming quicker and stronger. Rin wrapped her legs around him as she started tightening and loosening the walls of her core around him. Both of them were lost to the passion that they created as this continued _"Se-ssho-maru" _she gasps between thrusts clutching to him clawing at his back. With a final thrust Rin's wall close around him as she gasps and pants in climax causing him to climax as well, spilling his hot seeds into her. Both of them collapse to the floor panting heavily, sweat covering their bodies. Sesshomaru kisses Rin and looks into her eyes still glazed over with lust.

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too my husband."_

He looks at her ears and sees that they have changed they now look like his and the necklace had stopped glowing.

"_Your mothers gift, I am now a true lady of the west." _she said

She leans up and kisses him lovingly, passionately as once again they start making sweet love to one another.

The Morning greets them lying in the bed together with his arms wrapped protectively around her and a comforter covering them both.

Kiyonei and Jaken were in the common area eating breakfast while discussing the wedding.

"_I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru and lady Rin will be joining us for breakfast?" _asked Jaken

"_I don't think so Jaken, perhaps I'll tell the cooks to prepare lunch for them instead."_

A/N: done and done, hope ya'll enjoy that and good night everybody. I gotta work tomorrow.


End file.
